


/ MarkChan / 梦

by yuni2017_tingbo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 02:39:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17014008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuni2017_tingbo/pseuds/yuni2017_tingbo





	/ MarkChan / 梦

*ooc有！18x有！markchan有！其他没有！  
*有事别骂孩子，骂我吧，求你了。

 

///

聚会差不多散场的时候，李马克才赶到。

李东赫已经玩嗨了，整个人醉成一摊烂泥，还知道举着个杯子瞎嚷嚷：“再来一杯！”

李马克把他杯子拿下来一饮而尽，跟旁人打了声招呼，就要把李东赫带走。

其他人当然不敢有任何异议。早就听闻李东赫的这位继兄严格又古板，他们只担心这次李东赫被带回去，是不是得受一顿苦。

///

李马克拖着这摊烂泥回到他们的公寓，把人往沙发上一放，就去厨房准备泡醒酒茶。

自从李东赫步入大学之后，父亲就让他搬过来市里跟李马克一起住。美曰其名兄弟间互相照应，实际上只是他单方面照顾这个大弟弟。

他倒没什么意见。毕竟后面继母又生了一对调皮捣蛋双胞胎，相比起来，不省心的李东赫也可爱多了。  
反而是李东赫......他实在想不明白，到底是讨厌他讨厌到什么程度，才会一直处处跟他对着干。  
冰箱摆满西红柿、每次吃炸鸡都要抢掉鸡翅膀、三天两头买抹茶冰淇淋回家吃得满是味道......  
虽然在李马克眼里，都是小朋友幼稚的伎俩罢了。

///

水刚刚烧开，客厅就传来撕心裂肺的哭声，把正在发呆的李马克吓了一跳，火一关赶紧跑出去看是怎么回事。  
李东赫不知道突然发起什么神经，坐在沙发上哭得一把鼻涕一把泪。  
李马克还没遇到过这种棘手的情况。  
在他的认知里，李东赫可是给点光就灿烂的小太阳。  
小太阳怎么会哭。

他还没来得及对李东赫这个状态做出什么反应，对方下一秒就从沙发上窜过来抱住他，强硬地亲了上去。  
李东赫冲过来的力气很大，大到好像把李马克的理智都冲散了。  
唇齿相撞的一瞬间李马克尝到了血锈味，他下意识地推开李东赫，抹了抹嘴唇。还真出血了。

李东赫看他的动作，愣了愣，又回到沙发去坐着。  
“哥哥真的不喜欢我。”  
“...？！什么？！”李马克怀疑自己听觉失误。

“哥哥喜欢什么样的？”  
“双眼皮？大长腿？冷白皮？”  
“虽然我不是太白吧但这个我没有办法呀...那其他的我也不是没有...”  
“我一直喜欢哥哥，从见面那时候就喜欢，哥哥什么都很好，如果以后能...”

李马克看着李东赫的嘴一张一合，露出糯米一样的小牙齿，用奶油蜂蜜的声音说喜欢自己，由于不清醒的原因还带有一丝撒娇似的呢喃。  
看来是真的醉了。  
他也真的有点醉了，才会走上前把李东赫吻住，把对方还没有说完的告白堵在嘴里。

李马克没什么技巧，只是一昧地汲取李东赫嘴里的津液，酒精和血锈味融在一起，让他有些疯狂。  
狮子是嗜血的生物。

在李东赫被吻到快缺氧而用力挣扎的时候，李马克放开了他，却还是鼻尖对着鼻尖，压低着嗓音在他唇边说：“快换气，换完了接着亲。”  
李东赫气得又要哭了：“你又对我做这种事！”  
“又？”  
“每次...做梦的时候，”李东赫做出一副努力回忆的样子，“你都会这样亲我，还...”  
“还什么了？”李马克引/诱他。  
“还脱了衣服...还...”李东赫觉得自己脑子白成一片，支支吾吾半天没有办法说出下文，眼睛一瞪，又是要流眼泪的样子。  
“别哭，”李马克亲他的眼睛，“我带你回忆一下。”

李马克伸手脱了他的衣服，夜晚偏冷的空气让李东赫忍不住一抖，身体自动趋向热源，直接把自己的脖颈送到李马克嘴边。  
李马克顺势细细舔吻李东赫的喉结，抓住他的手往自己下身探去。  
就算隔了一层牛仔裤，李东赫也还是像被李马克的性/器烫到了一样，飞快地缩回手：“你今天...太大了...可以不做吗？”  
李马克倒是愣了一下，没想到梦里还做了全套的，这会儿他倒是有点嫉妒梦里的自己。

他故意问：“不可以。梦里我们平时怎么做的？”  
李东赫看上去有些不情愿，却又还是听话地回答：“就...你让我自己吃下去...”

李马克的血气瞬间从脚趾冲上天灵盖，他一把抱起李东赫就要进自己房间，李东赫吓得手忙脚乱连忙抱紧李马克，嘴里还不忘喊一句：“进！进我的房间！”

李马克不做他想，转头拐进李东赫房间，把人甩在床上压住双手，又要开始舔弄身下人的锁骨。  
李东赫被逗弄得很痒，一直在小幅度挣扎，直到他感觉李马克含住了他胸前的红粒才开始吓到惊呼：“别！...”

李马克一点儿也不听他的。  
他半含半咬着李东赫的乳/头，手也没闲着，一直顺下去抚慰李东赫的性器。  
李东赫咬着牙被上下夹击，喉咙只能发出断断续续的呻吟，不一会儿就在呜咽中泄了一回。

李东赫的房间一直有一股若有若无的巧克力味，这也是李马克最喜欢的味道。  
不知道是这小孩爱吃巧克力还是怎么的，连带着身体也有巧克力味。  
嘴唇是酒心巧克力，胸口是松露巧克力，手指是巧克力棒。  
大腿溅上精/液，是奶油巧克力。

李马克就着满手的精/液抚摸上李东赫的后/穴，小孩挣扎着想躲开，又被哥哥压制着接吻。待第三根手指都伸进去之后，李东赫已经被吻得云里雾里了。  
未被开发过的后/穴紧致又干涩，李马克耐心地转动手指按摩肠/壁，直到触碰到某一处，李东赫被刺激得浑身一抖，紧紧抓住李马克的手开始喊：“停一下！”  
小孩抖着手从床头柜下面抽屉摸出来一管润/滑/剂和安/全/套，还是没开封过的。  
李马克看了想笑，问他：“什么时候？”  
李东赫羞得不行，又要发火：“要就快点！你是不是不行...啊！”  
话音未落李马克又摁了一下敏感点，李东赫被刺激得说不出话，只能用红红的眼睛瞪他。

感觉扩张得差不多了，李东赫的性/器又抬起了头。李马克把李东赫抱起来坐到自己腰上，伸手堵住小孩的前端：“自己把我放进去，就让你射。”

狮子的控制欲又在作祟。  
小熊只有被气急的份。

初经人事的李东赫耐力一点都不好，抽/插了五分钟就哭着喊着借着酒疯又要射，李马克故技重施地堵住他的马/眼，刺激得小孩不断收缩后/穴，差点没把李马克夹出来。  
为了泄愤，又压着人来了几回。

///

不知夜里多少点，终于战乱平定。  
做完清理，李东赫居然还在哭。  
李马克擦他的眼泪：“怎么委屈成这样，是太痛了还是后悔了。”  
“不是！不会后悔...”李东赫缩进被子里，声音隔着一层厚厚的棉絮传过来，让人柔软又心疼。  
“就是怕这个梦醒了，你又不喜欢我了。”

李马克把被子掀开，又去吻李东赫的眼睛。  
这双眼睛太好看，像深夜悄悄发光的蓝色玻璃球。  
以前盯着自己的时候，就很亮晶晶的。喜欢都快溢出来了，他怎么可能不发现。  
“不是梦了。”  
“就算是梦，也不会让你醒的。”

END.


End file.
